A
"All Of Us Have To Accept Him Who He Is We Know Manny Went Alot Of Pain But Us Kumogakure Asked Ourselves He's A Hero?, He Is A Dragon Jinchuriki?, We Know His Mysterious Past? And Answer To All That Question....Yes" A is the former Raikage that cares for the Kumogakures in battle or not even for wars and even that He chose Manny to be the next Raikage which have Master Tiera told Chancellor Sheppard and other Mentors that her student Manny will be the next Raikage for Florida as also A did knew She was talking about Manny one of her former students and after the meeting He know that Manny will be the next Raikage for entire city and chose him for the first annual Raikage Election but also not when Orion Sigma is going against Manny in Raikage campaign and also knew that everyone in the Florida state will vote for Manny as new Raikage and but A will be always there for him no matter how Orion tries to do destroy Florida and also A which gave Iron Claw to Manny by defeating him to save his former teacher Master Tiera from his evil crimes and even also A is the leader of Kaijudo Dragons even also He have the Light Dragon Kekki Genkai mark just like rest of the Dragons Masters in the Kumogakure, He was willing to help Manny to defeat Nigel his former Light clan master who was replaced by Hiashi even as the Light Dragon Kekki Genkai, A teach Manny to control Orion his Celestial Dragon in the ways of the Light Dragons also but as that A summons Apolloina Dragons and Celestial Dragons in combat battle to defeat Slient Naga and also his creature was Dorado, Golden Dragon A Profile Name: A City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Kumogakure Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light Kekki Genkai: Race: Human Clans: Light Family Third Raikage ( Father ) Killer B ( Adoptive Brother ) Personally Creature Cyber Prima the Prismer Jujitsu Master Otohime the Heavener Goryu, the Opaler Space Cruiser IX Dorado, Golden Dragon Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper Deck Episode Appearance A Face Darkspella During the Range attack on Florida between Kumogakure and the Otogakure armies, Amy and Tails was sent by Kurenai to get his help that They need from him and as also Amy and Tails got there and found Raikage A in Mount Everest the highest mountian in Himalayas and also as even that while A standing at the view of such sight He turn also saw Amy and Tails who was which even also behind him and as that Tails told that Darkness Army is attacking Florida and A knew that Tails is was trying to more passionful about his people as even also told them that He did not want to discuss the rising war between unlikely combat by Kumogakure and Otogakure and also as that Tails begs him to protect Manny from Darkspella and but If won't do something, formally Darkspella will win and take Florida for good and A put his Raikage uniform back on and went to Florida to stop Darkspella and as Manny was attacked A stopped her from making any range crisis a and that Darkspella laugh at Raikage A for being such spirit to protect his people which was confront by Tails for by facing her in Duel and defeated her creature with his Space Cruiser IX Allies Shattered Sercet Mission To Hidden Sun City Undercover Mission In Dolphin Hotel Spells Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Floridians Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Mages